Kissing You
by marysunshine81
Summary: A kiss might happen in this fic... I can't give away anything else, but promise it will be fun. Diane and Will in a bar in LA, what more would you want?


_**A/N: The third character and this whole fic was inspired by 'The L Word'. I couldn't resist, all right? Just be prepared for anything. :P**_

_** I don't own The Good Wife or something like this might actually happen on the show.**_

_**I probably wrote this sometime last summer.**_

* * *

"Scotch for both of us, please," he ordered as they sat down at the bar table.

"No, not for me," Diane interfered.

"What? I thought we came in here to drink," he looked confused

"Of course, but we're in L.A. now, thought I might go with a vodka Martini," she wasn't sure why, but she was in the mood for something different that night.

"We'll have one vodka Martini and a Scotch," Will corrected his order and smiled at her.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

"I should have asked you what you want to drink," but he assumed she'd drink the usual and she couldn't blame him for that.

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged it off and grasped her drink the moment it appeared in front of her.

"All right," Will did the same and waited for her to say a toast first.

"Let's drink to our victory then."

"To our newly earned millions."

They both drank in silence for a while before Diane added.

"And to L.A., I liked it here, it's warm."

"Yes and the women are pretty," he lifted his glass and looked in another direction.

She turned her head and saw a very blonde woman smiling at Will, she rolled her eyes as she looked at him again.

"You can find a dozen of those in Chicago as well."

"But we are not in Chicago and since the case is over, I'm allowed to have some fun tonight, aren't I?" he was waiting for her approval and she just couldn't deny it from him.

"Knock yourself out," she encouraged him even though it meant for her to be left alone at that bar and it wasn't how she'd imagined their celebratory night.

"You really don't mind if I just leave you now?"

"Why would I mind? We've been together almost non stop for a whole week, I'm sick of you already," she chuckled, disguising her true feelings.

"I love you too," he smiled as he stood up from the barstool, "Enjoy your night."

"I will."

She followed him with her eyes as he walked to the table and took the seat next to the blonde woman, who was obviously happy about his company. She decided to try to forget about them and enjoy the night as she'd promised him.

"Can I have another one, please?" she asked the bartender after she'd finished her drink. There was no reason she shouldn't have another. She looked around the room to check out the male guests, but nobody caught her eyes, or the ones who did were not alone. It was Will's lucky night not hers, of course it had been like this for most of the time she'd known him. Will had always had someone in his life, while she couldn't exactly find time for any kind of relationship.

"Shame on him that he dumped you for her."

Diane was startled to realize that someone was talking to her.

"Vodka, please," the woman added, taking the seat Will had left empty just a few minutes ago.

"He didn't dump me," Diane replied after considering whether or not to talk to this stranger and deciding that she had nothing to loose. After all they would be gone the next morning and she would probably never see her again.

"She's pretty, but you are simply gorgeous, I've never understood men."

"There's nothing to understand here," Diane replied, ignoring the compliment, because coming from a woman it just sounded odd to her, "We're just business partners, I'm not her type."

"But he's your type. I saw you entering the bar, I saw you smiling at each other."

"Whatever you saw, we're just friends, nothing has ever happened between us and never will."

"You know what they say, never say never," she smiled at her and Diane did the same. It wasn't the company she had been hoping for, but at least she wasn't sitting there alone anymore.

"Right, so now it's your turn, why are you sitting alone at a bar talking to strangers?"

"I wanted to get to know you, it's refreshing to see new faces around here."

"Well, we won't be around too long anymore, it's our last night here."

"Then I can consider myself lucky to have met you tonight," the woman smiled at Diane who slowly started to realize why she was showing so much interest in her, "I'm Erin," she reached out her hand and for a short moment Diane thought about not accepting it and just leave right away, but something told her to stay just a little longer.

"Diane," she shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Diane. What are you doing in L.A.?"

"Business. You?" she didn't want to give away too much about herself and she didn't seem to mind.

"Same, I have an art gallery."

"Really? I planned to visit one during our stay, but couldn't find the time."

"You enjoy art?"

"Definitely."

"Well if you want to visit my gallery, let's say, right now, I could arrange it," she offered, probably too keenly.

"I'm tempted, but our flight leaves early in the morning and who knows what's waiting for us at home, maybe next time," she would have loved to visit that gallery, but not with a woman who was obviously hitting on her. It wasn't exactly the first time it happened to her, but the last time had been many years ago. She had been much younger then, probably the same age as the other woman sitting next to her right now.

"I'll take you upon your word, next time," the woman smiled at her again and Diane started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You business partner slash friend is apparently curious about who you are talking to, he keeps looking at us."

"Does he? Maybe you're his type," Diane chuckled, finishing her second drink.

"I'd say he's jealous because you're obviously having a good time, while he doesn't seem to do so."

"Really?" Diane turned to look at Will, who was looking at her with questioning eyes. She smiled at him and turned back to Erin, "Well, whose fault is that?"

"Do you want him to be even more jealous?"

"He's not jealous, he just still doesn't know how to choose properly."

"But I do," Erin said as she leaned closer to Diane and kissed her lips gently.

The kiss didn't last long, it ended before Diane could recover from the shock and move away. She should have been angry, but she wasn't, she should have seen something like this coming anyway, she probably should have left earlier.

"I'm sorry," Erin apologized right away, "I just couldn't resist and apparently your boyfriend is in a huge shock now, so I'd say it was worth pissing you off."

"He's not my boyfriend," Diane smiled at her, clearly not showing any sign of anger.

"I really should go now, it was a pleasure and next time you're in L.A., give me a call so I can give you an exclusive tour in my gallery and I promise to behave," she took out a card from her purse, put in front of her and walked away.

Not even a minute passed when Will was already sitting on the other stool again.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I was hit on by a woman," she chuckled, deciding that what had happened to her had been a fun story after all, nothing more.

"I could see that."

"What? Are you jealous that a woman found me attractive?" she teased him, not with the intention of poking the bear, but simply because she was in a very good mood, probably thanks to the drinks and she had nothing to loose.

"Of course she found you attractive, because you are."

His honesty startled her at first, but then she realized he'd been drinking as well, so she couldn't take him too seriously.

"How come it's the first time I'm hearing it from your mouth?" she challenged him again and he didn't seem to mind.

"Because it's the first time I saw you kiss another woman. Excuse my language but that kiss was hot."

"You're drunk," she chuckled.

"Or you are, how could you let this happen?"

"I don't know, it just happened, but if you tell anyone I will kill you, are we understood?"

"I won't tell anyone on one condition."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No, it's just that blonde over there needs a lesson, so I was thinking if she saw me kissing you that would do it."

That was clearly too much for her, she'd just recovered from a woman's kiss and then there he was asking her to break one of her firmest pledges. Even if it had been unspoken between them so far, but clearly crossing that line between them like that would have been a huge mistake.

"Forget it, I'm not kissing you, ever."

"Oh come on, Diane! It's just one kiss, you let a complete stranger kiss you, but not me? We've known each other for a long time, you know you can trust me. I just told you I love you."

Diane looked at him, considering his words for a short while.

"Another vodka Martini, please," Diane said to the bartender and when the drink was in her hand she drank it all right away, she just wanted to not think anymore and blame it on the alcohol whatever happened in the next moments, "All right, one kiss, but if you tell anyone about this or the other thing you saw, I'll make sure you…" she couldn't finish the sentence because he pressed his lips against hers.

And just like that Erin's kiss was forgotten at once, simply because her lips were meant to be kissed the way he was kissing them. So much about her determination that nothing would ever happen between them, now she wasn't even sure why they had waited for so long. Of course she was aware that he just used her at that moment, still she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked silently and she was startled to see him react the exact same way she'd reacted herself.

"I've always been here and I always will."


End file.
